The present invention relates to optical data disks such as compact disks (CDs) and video disks (DVDs) that have central circular locating openings, and more particularly to devices for protectively enclosing such disks for storage of same.
Disk storage containers having trays for multiple disks are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,498 to Weisburn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,132 to the present inventor, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,468 to Kwan. These containers have not been entirely satisfactory in that they are excessively bulky, excessively complex, and/or having loose parts of different sizes and configurations that are difficult to assemble and easy to misplace.
Thus there is a need for a protective disk container that has an integrally formed enclosure, that can be inexpensively converted for multiple disk storage, and that otherwise overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.